Not This Time
by GlassSlipperss
Summary: The children of the trio and their unlikely friends try and find their place in Hogwarts. When a friend returns after 5 years, tension arrises as the 5 friends try and battle their feelings as they start to see some of them in a more than plantonic light.
1. Prologue

_Proloue_

After waving goodbye to their families, Al and Rose walked along the corridor looking for their friends and a compartment. Suddenly, a small girl with dirty-blond hair crashed into Albus, knocking him back into Rose, who just managed to stay standing.

"Hey guys! Sorry for knocking you over, but Davie said to get you. We're in the last compartment." Straitening up, the small girl grinned.

"I'm Peach, David's sister. You know, David Thomas?"

"Oh! David's sister! I remember, you were too ill to come to the reunion party with your family. I'm Rose, by the way. And this," she said, pointing to a slightly dazed Albus, "is Al. Albus, you remember Luna, Dean and David don't you?" Coming to his senses, Al grinned and said, "Yeah, 'course I do! It's nice to meet you, Peach. Shall we go into the compartment, then?"

"Ok!" The three kids walked along the corridor until they reached the last compartment.

Albus went in first and sat next to David, who was sitting by the window. Peach sat on Al's other side and Rose sat on the other side of the compartment next to a girl with dark brown hair, who was staring avidly out of the window. The girl appeared completely oblivious to everyone else in the compartment.

"Hello, my name is Rose Weasley. What's yours?" The girl turned around.

She was beautiful. Her hair was long and silky black with a gentle curl. Her nose was perfectly centred and straight, her lips were full and a soft pink. She had high cheekbones and long eyelashes. But her most amazing feature was her eyes. They were piercing orbs of blue that seemed to go on and on forever. The girl smiled and said,

"Hello, my name is Elle Turner. It's my first year here, and by the looks of your robes," Elle said, pointing to the empty space on Rose' robes where her house should be "you're new too." Rose laughed and replied,

"Yep, all of us are new here." Pointing, Rose told Elle everyone's names. "This is David Thomas, next is Albus Potter, known as Al to us. Next to him is Peach Thomas, David's twin sister. And of course you know me, Rose Weasley."

"Nice to meet you, Elle!" chorused David, Peach and Albus.

Elle laughed. "Nice to meet you, too. I'm guessing Rose and Al are related?" She asked David.

"Yep. Cousins."

"Do you have any siblings?" Elle asked them. Peach giggled.

"Yes. Me and David have a sister. She's called Imogene, but everyone calls her Immi. She's 13 years old and in Ravenclaw house." Al spoke next.

"I have a brother called James. He's in the year above us in Griffindor. Also I have a sister, who is 9, called Lily."

"And I have one brother called Hugo, who is also 9. What about you, Elle? Any siblings?" Elle smiled sadly.

"No, there's only me. I wish I had siblings, though....Anyway, now we've got all the formalities out of the way, can I ask you which house you want to be in?" Rose smiled and said,

"I'm not sure. I'd love to be in Griffindor; no Weasley has ever not been in Griffindor. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but no way am I going in Slytherin. I think I'd leave!" They laughed.

"I agree with Rose. What about you guys?" Al asked David, Elle and Peach.

"Well, we want Griffindor or Ravenclaw coz they were are parent's houses. Don't care which." David answered for him and Peach.

"What about you, Elle?" Al asked.

She laughed and quoted,

"'Griffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Griffindors apart.' Yeah, Griffindor is a cool house, and I want in!" They laughed and chattered until the trolley came past when Elle, Al and Peach jumped up to buy snacks.

* * *

**A/N: Hi :) Let me get straight to the point. Yes, Elle is rather Mary-Sue-ish, but after Chapter 3, she has loads of flaws (I won't tell you what exactly, but she has a little bit of emotional issues, and may take getting revenge a bit too far ;) ), so don't bother telling me she is too Mary-Sue-ish, okay? Because I already know she is, and quite frankly, every story has a Mary-Sue in it, for example, Twilight - (Queen of Mary-Sues) Bella Swan/Cullen. Harry Potter - Ginny Weasley/Potter (But she's one of the only Mary-Sues I don't mind being a Mary-Sue lol) ect. So basically, if she's too Mary-Sue for you, don't read the story, okay? Because I'm not changing her. **

**Also, I KNOW that Dean and Luna didn't get married and have kids, but I didn't know that when I originally wrote this chapter, and couldn't be bothered to change it. So this story is a little AU, okay? Anyway, I hope you enjyed the first chapter! R&R please!**

**Boe**

**Btw, Elle gets v. Mary-Sue-ish in the first chapter. But leave her alone, ok? Dumbledore was smart when he was at Hogwarts too! **


	2. First Impressions

_Chapter 1_

An hour later, the friends had managed to eat there way through all of the snacks Elle, Al and Peach had bought. Suddenly, their compartment door slid open and the kids looked up to see 3 kids standing in the doorway, sneering. The middle one, obviously the leader, had slick blond hair, a pale pointed face and clear grey eyes. The strange thing was he didn't look like he wanted to sneer. He was actually quite handsome. On his left was a boy with thick black hair gelled into spikes, and slightly Indian features. On the pale boy's right was a girl with an ugly face. Her skin was a pasty colour and her eyes were a cold, hard black. Dark black hair scratched back into a pony tail completed the look. She looked the nastiest out of the three.

"Well, well, well, look who it is! " The ugly girl spoke with a high, nasal voice. "Potty, Weasel, the Unnaturals and – Well, who do we have here then?" She pointed to Elle, who was looking at the girl with an expression of upmost distaste. When Elle didn't reply, the ugly girl pointed her wand at Elle and said menacingly, "I said, what's your name, bitch?" Sighing, Elle pulled out her own wand, and with a flick, sent Ugly's wand zooming into her open palm. Ugly's face contorted with rage and she was about to start forward and grab her wand from Elle, before stopping when four wands pointed at her head. Al, David, Peach and Elle had drawn their wands as soon as Ugly had advanced.

"Give my wand back, bitch." growled Ugly. Her two cronies stood hovering in the doorway, seemingly reluctant to help her. Elle raised an eyebrow, and said reproachfully,

"Now, now, that's no way to speak to people, is it? Especially since you've got four wands pointing at your head and you are defenceless. Now, please tell us your name." Ugly growled through her teeth and said nothing. Elle sighed.

"Do you really want me to hex you? I've been learning, so don't expect it to go wrong."

"Her name's Pansy. Pansy Nott." Everyone looked in surprise at the pale boy by the door. He wasn't sneering any more; he just looked tired and irritated. He sighed and continued. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy and this is Blaise Zabini II. Pansy, let it go, she doesn't have to tell you her name. Besides, I don't want to have to explain to Madam Pomfrey why you were hexed so early in the school year." Smiling, Elle sent Pansy's wand flying zooming to Scorpius. He caught it in surprise. When everyone looked at Elle, she said,

"He was the only one willing to cooperate. He also seems the smartest out of these three." Pansy grabbed for her wand, but Scorpius held it up high so that she couldn't reach it. She stared at him in shock, and he said, sighing,

"You can have it back when we are in our own compartment. I don't want you to do anything foolish, like trying to hex them." Blaise Zabini II interrupted Pansy before she could snap back.

"C'mon, then, lets go. You can argue with Scorp when we're back in our compartment." With one last glance at Elle and the others, Pansy swept from the compartment and disappeared down the corridor. Blaise followed her, leaving Scorpius standing in the doorway. He gave them an apologetic shrug before following his friends.

There was a stunned silence. Al was the first one to talk.

"Well, that was....different." Peach piped up.

"Yeah...Elle, you handled that really well. I'm in awe of you now. They really have to watch themselves now." Everyone looked over at Elle, expecting an answer, but instead she was frowning at the doorway. She sighed and looked at them.

"Scorpius Malfoy.... He's not what I expected. I think...I think he's lost. I'm not certain, but I don't think he wanted to be with them. He looked...sad. I'm worried for him." The others stared at her in shock. First to recover was David, who shook his head before speaking.

"No. No way. The Malfoy family are EVIL. Just coz that boy stops you hexing his girlfriend, doesn't make him good."

"Just because his family is crap doesn't mean he is." Elle snapped. "He might be different. And I don't think she's his girlfriend. He didn't seem to like her very much."

"I agree with Elle." Everyone turned to Rose.

"His family's reputation might tarnish his, but I don't think he deserves it. At least not until he does something bad." Everyone nodded, even David. Suddenly, their compartment door slid open again. They looked up to see a handsome boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes standing in the doorway grinning.

"Well, Al, I came here to tell you that we're nearly at Hogwarts and you should change into your robes, but it looks like all of you have. Oh," James said, noticing Elle. "Who are you?" She smiled, and said shyly,

"I'm Elle Turner. It's a pleasure to meet you. You must be Al's brother, James." If possible, his grin got even wider.

"Very observant friend you've got here, Al. Anyway, I think we'll be there in 5 minutes, so get ready!" He waved and left. Rose jumped up and down.

"Oh my God, I'm so excited! We're nearly at Hogwarts!" Elle's eyes sparkled with electricity and excitement. They chattered excitedly for a while until the train slowed to a stop. They looked out of the window and saw Hogwarts for the first time. They were all rendered speechless. It was magnificent. The stars shined above it like tiny pinpricks of gold. They clambered off the train, when suddenly they heard a gruff, friendly voice call out,

"Firs'-years! Firs-years over here!" Laughing, they walked towards the massive figure calling for them, who they knew was one of Ablus' Dad's best friends, Hagrid.

* * *

**A/N: So... Yeah. Review please! It get more interesting soon, I promise ^.^ M'kay, bye!**

**Boe  
**


	3. Expectations and Revelations

_Chapter 2_

As Hagrid led them into the vast entrance hall, where they were met by a strict looking witch. Hagrid smiled and said,

"Firs' years, meet Professor Johnson. She'll take yer to the sortin' cermony." Professor Johnson nodded.

"Thank you, Hagrid. Follow me students. You're right on time." She smiled and started walking towards the closed giant doors that lead into the Great Hall. She waved her wand, and the doors glided opend smothly.

"Follow me, First years." She set of across the hall, in between two long tables, towards the staff table and an ancient stool. When she reached the stool, she stopped the First years and pulled out from behind the chair an even more ancient looking wizard's hat. She held hat by the top in one hand, hovering over the stool. The other hand held a roll of parchment which unravelled in her hand, and clearly she caled out in a ringing voice,

"Anderson, Jane!" Jane Anderson stumbled up to the stool and sat down. Professor Johnson dropped the hat on her head, which completely covered her eyes. The seconds rolled by until, quite suddenly, the hat bellowed,

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

Jane smiled, took off the hat and ran over to the Hufflepuff table, who were cheering and clapping very loudly. And so it continued.

*

Scorpius waited anxiously. Olivia Finnigan had just been sorted into the same house her family had been in for decades. She looked so happy. But what about him, Scorpius? Would he be happy to be sorted into Slytherin, where _his _family had been for centuaries? Be with people who he had been forced to be friends with. He hadn't had a choice. But wait...He thought, as 'Kenny, Joan!' had just been sorted into Ravenclaw. Didn't he have a choice? Isn't it our choices that make us who we are? Could he be in....No. He could not. His family would hate him. Sighing, he went back to watching the sorting. Suddenly, he froze. Emily Mable had just been sorted into Slytherin. That mean't he was next. Sure enough, Professor Johnson glanced at the list and called out,

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Slowly, Scorpius climbed towards the stool. He sat down and was imiedately swallowed in darkness.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy. I wondered when I would sort you." said a sly voice in his ear. "Lets take a look at you...Oh my, this is very confusing. You want to live

up to your family's name, yet you don't feel you belong there. Well, it's your choice. I will sort you based on your decision. So, tell me. What wil it be? Like father, like

son?"

*

Elle watched Scorpius anxiously. He'd been with the hat for over 5 minutes, and people were starting to get restless. Elle was certain she'd been right (She was almost always right) in the compartment; he wasn't sure where his loyalty was. With his family, or with his heart? Suddenly, the rip in the hat opened and it bellowed, louder than ever before,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was complete silence. No one clapped, no one cheered. Scorpius himself was frozen to the stool, hat in hand. Quite suddenly, he heard looked around and saw the girl with the dark hair who had taken Pansy's wand smiling at him and clapping. It was her! Slowly, more and more people joined in. Suddenly the whole of Gryffindor table stood up and started cheering. As he walked over to the Gryffindor table, he looked at the girl with dark hair. He knew he'd lost his old friends, but now he'd gained a better one. Scorpius saw a space and instantly ran to it. He sat down just as the hat started sorting the rest of the first years, and for the first time in years, he smiled.

Rose looked at Elle. She was grinning at Rose and pointed at Scorpius Malfoys joyful face. Rose turned to look at him and smiled inspite of herself. A Malfoy in Gryffindor! Thought Rose. Whatever next! Rose looked back at Elle and mouthed,

'You knew he'd be sorted into Gryffindor!' Elle giggled and mouthed back,

'I had a hunch' They stood there giggling as the line of first years slowly shrunk.

*

And so the sorting went on for hours, or so it seemed to Albus. Nothing interesting had happened since Scorpius Malfoy had been sorted into Gryffindor. Scorpius was sitting opposite James, with a massive smile on his face. Pansy Nott had been sorted into Slytherin. Just when he thought he'd die of bordem, Professor Johnson called out,

"Potter, Albus!" Quite a bit of muttering broke out, until Professor Johnson called for silence. Suddenly wide awake, he clambered up to the stool and just got a glimpse of James' anxious face before blackness enveloped him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't another Potter." said a small voice. "You are very like your father, courage, brains, wanting to prove yourself...Oh yes, I have no

trouble placing _you..._

It'll have to be....

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheering errupted over at the Gryffindor table. Pulling off the hat, Albus smiled in relief. His grin grew wider as he walked over to the Gryffindor table where James, though he was trying to hide it, looked almost as relived as Albus felt. He sat opposite James, next to Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius smiled at him, and Albus smiled back. Now he had been sorted, he felt a lot more awake. He anxiously watched the sorting, desperately hoping his friends would be sorted into Gryffindor with him.

*

Albus had been sorted into Gryffindor. Elle smiled when she saw him sit next to Scorpius. It looked like they'd get on well. David and Peach had just been sorted into Ravenclaw together. Quickly, the line got smaller until all of a sudden, Professor Johnson called out,

"Turner, Elle!" Rose gave her the thumbs up as Elle walked towards the hat. She felt the excitement that had been bubbling up inside her all day reach it's peak. Here we go! She thought as she sat on the stool. As soon as the hat was placed on her head, she heard a voice say very quickly in her ear,

"My my, another Turner." To the rest of the hall, the hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

As the whole of Gryffindor cheered, Elle ran over to were Scorpius and Albus were making space for her. She sat down between them, threw her head back and beamed at the ceiling in relief. She'd been sorted into Gryffindor faster than any other student had been sorted into their house. She couldn't help but feel thrilled that she was not in the same house as her Grandfather had been. That would have been a night-mare.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I have an AMAZING plot line now! Err, so it won't be '5 years later' until chapter *does math* 6. That's because the first three chapters I wrote were massive, so I've had to cut them up. R&R please!**


	4. Families and Angels

_Chapter 3_

Rose waited nervously to be sorted. There was only her and five other students, one of them Blaise Zabini II, left to be sorted. She was now desperate to be sorted into Gryffindor to be with her friends. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad because she'd be with Peach and David. But still, she thought, Gryffindor is where my family is too. I want to be with them! Professor Johnson read out,

"Weasley, Rose!" Rose ran over to the hat and jammed it on her head. She was shaking with excitement when suddenly she heard a sly voice say in her ear,

"Well hello, Miss Weasley. You seem eager to be sorted, eh? Oh wait, I see. You are eager to be with your friends. Well, I shan't disapoint. Hmm...Ravenclaw seems a good house for someone as smart as you...Yes, you are very clever, and you have friends there, too. Ah, but wait. You may be wise, but you are brave also. Loyal, too. Ah yes, I see where you should be. It's got to be....

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Beaming, Rose threw off the hat and ran to join the Gryffindors. To make it easier to talk to her friends, Rose sat next to her cousin, James, who was oposite them. James grinned. He looked around at Rose, Elle, Al and Scorpius, before chuckling. He whispered (because the sorting was still going on),

"Well, I must say I'm shocked. I was certain you'd be in Sltherin, Al. And you," he said, turning to Scorpius. "That's a shock. Never guessed you'd be like your Auntie." James stopped whispering when the sorting ended. Professor Johnson vanished the stool and hat, and went to her seat at the staff table. The elderly witch in the headmaster's seat stood up, and everyone went quite. She was wearing grand robes of emerald, with a black witch's hat to match. She smiled at the students and said in a grand voice,

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! To new students I say, 'Welcome!' and to old students, 'Welcome back!' For those of you who do not know me, I am Professor McGonagall, Hogwarts Headmistress. Now it is time to eat heartily before turning in. Digg in!"

Suddenly the empty dishes were full of luxurious smelling food. Everyone starte piling up their plates, chattering and smiling. Rose, Al and Elle talked with Scorpius. As Elle had thought, he had been in two minds over which path to follow. Al said to Scorpius that he didn't have to worry about any Slytherins trying to hurt him, because they'd stick up for him. Scorpius smiled gratefully and said that they were the nicest people he'd ever had the pleasure to meet. Rose and Elle both hugged him, and he blushed crimson. After the main course came desert. They were all incredibly full by the time they were finished. As the dishes disapeared, Professor McGonagall sood up, wearing a rather fixed smile. Rose noticed that al of the other teachers were wearing similar expressions. James on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear.

"I love this bit!" he whispered. Professor McGonagall cleared her throught, and everyone fell silent.

"It is the custom," she began, smile still fixed. "To sing the Hogwarts song at the start of every school year, in honour of Professor Dumbledoor who loved hearing the voices of the students united," she said the word drily. "in song." She waved her wand, and words appeared in midair, made out of what looked like clouds.

"Choose your favorite song to sing the words to. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

The school started bellowing, all at different times.

'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.'

Everyone finished the song at random times. The last people to stop singing were Fred Weasley and James Potter, who'd sung it to 'Away in a Manger.' When they'd finished, Professor McGonagall waved her wand again and the words dissapeared.

"Prefects, please show your first years to your house common room. Goodnight, everyone!" She called out. Everyone started filing out of the hall. Al, Scorpius, Rose and Elle all followed Al's cousin Victoire (she was a Gryffindor prefect) out of the hall and up the giant moving staircase. On the 5th floor the stopped outside a door sized portrait of a very fat lady in a pink ballgown.

"This," Victoire told them, pointing to the portrait. "is the Fat Lady. She guards the entrance to Gryffindor tower, where our common room and dorms are. To enter you must have the correct password. You will be informed when the password is changed. The password at the moment is," she said, turning back to the Fat Lady, "Lavender Fly."

"It certainly is." said the Fat Lady. The door swung open to reveal a large hole in the wall. Victoire pointed to the hole and said,

"This is a portrait hole. Climb through it to get to our common room. Go on, in you go," she said to a small boy. "just climb through, it's not hard." The boy scrambled through the hole. Victoire gestured for everyone to follow him, and slowly, everyone got inside the common room. Victoire was the last in, the Fat Lady swinging closed behind her.

"Now, the boy's dorms are up there," said Victoire, pointing to the left archway up a few stairs. "and the girl's dorms are up there." she pointed to the right archway.

"Now, there are plaques on the door to show you who's in each dorm. Of you go!" Quickly, everyone scrambled up to the archways. The girls took the right and the boys took the left.

Elle and Rose saw a door with their names on it and ran in. The dorm was large and spacious. Three four poster beds were spaced out around the circular room. Elle ran to the bed by the window, and Rose to the one next to Elle's. Their trunks were already at the ends of their beds. They both looked over at the empty bed on Rose' other side.

"Hello," said a quiet voice from the door. Elle and Rose whipped their heads around to see a small girl with short blonde hair standing in the doorway. Her eyes were a soft green and she looked like a very kind and gentle person.

"Hello," the girl repeated. "I'm Zoe Darling. It says I'm in this dorm with you?" Elle smiled at the girl, and pointed to the spare bed.

"This is your bed, Zoe. It's nice to meet you. I'm Elle Turner, and this is Rose Weasley." Rose smiled at Zoe too, and Zoe smiled at them both. As they all unpacked their trunks, they started chatting. Zoe was a very nice person. She had one brother called Joe, who was 17 years old. Rose told Zoe about her family. They asked Elle about hers, but she asked politely if they'd mind she didn't talk about it. They talked for a while, long enough for Zoe, Elle and Rose to become good friends. Zoe was a muggleborn; she didn't know anyone in the school. Rose and Elle said she could stick with them, Al and Scorpius if she wanted. She said she'd love to. They got changed in silence; they were now too tired to talk. They pulled the hangings shut on their beds, all of them glad for so sleep.

"Goodnight, Elle, Rose." Zoe called out quietly.

"'Night, Zoe, Elle." Rose replied just as quietly.

"May you dream dreams of angels, my friends." Elle said softly, but they were already fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ya, so... Review, please! And yes, the ending is a bit... weird, but that's just Elle :) Anyway...**

**Boe**


	5. Breakfast Mail

_Chapter 4_

Albus woke up in an unfamiliar bed, looking up at a fabric ceiling. With a jolt, he realised he'd just spent his first night in Hogwarts. That's why the bed felt different. It wasn't his bed, the one at home, but it did feel nice. The bed was soft and pleasantly warm. Albus snuggled back under the covers, closing his eyes contently. His fuzzy, contented feeling disappeared in seconds as Scorpius, all ready in his robes, pulled open Albus' hangings and shook him awake.

"Al! Al! Get up now! You're late; breakfast finishes soon!"

"Go away, Scorp. Let. Me. SLEEP!" Suddenly, Al's warm quilt was pulled off him and a blast of cold air hit him. Yelping, Al bolted out of bed and grabbed his robes from his chest of drawers. The boys had unpacked last night, so Al got them out quickly. He got changed at super speed – too cold to check were the freezing air was coming from. As soon as he'd changed, he ran over to the window to close it, only to find Scorpius pointing his wand at him. Al froze. Had they been too quick to trust Scorpius? He was a Malfoy, after all. Scorpius laughed at Al's expression and took pity on him. Lifting the spell, Scorpius started towards the door. As soon as Scorpius had put his wand down, the blast of cold air disappeared. Understanding dawned on Albus.

"Hey! That was not funny, Scorpius!" Scorpius turned around, and Al saw he was grinning.

"Well," Began Scorpius, but Albus interrupted him.

"I wasn't getting up, so you thought you'd blast me with freezing air to get me up."

"Yeah, kind of." Scorpius' grin was sheepish.

"But you really needed to get up, 'coz the girls are waiting for us. C'mon, let's go!" The boys ran all the way from Gryffindor Tower all the way to the Great Hall. They ran to Rose, Elle and another girl they didn't know and sat down opposite them on the Gryffindor table. The girls looked up and laughed as Al and Scorpius started piling their plates up with anything they could see. Both boys finished their food before greeting the girls.

"Hi Elle, Rose. Who's your friend?" Al asked. Zoe smiled shyly and Al returned the smile.

"This is Zoe Darling. She is the other girl in me and Rose' dorm." Scorpius looked confused.

"Why do you only have three people in your dorm? Me and Al have five." Elle smiled.

"I think we had the odd number. All the other girls have five, too."

"Who else is in your dorm, Scorp?" asked Rose. Scorpius listed the boys off on his fingers.

"A quiet boy called Josh Roads, his best friend - who's a lot louder - called Alex Dunn, and a noisy boy called Ben Walker. He's ok; not the greatest person in the world but he can be understanding." A shadow fell across their part of the table. The kids looked up to see a tall figure standing over them. He was ok looking, not the best in the world. But obviously he was very popular because lots of the girls around him started fluttering their eyelashes and giggling. He had blonde hair and was very tanned. He was a third year, by the looks of him. The boy looked down at Rose and Elle and grinned. His eyes focused on Elle, and widened slightly. Al sensed trouble.

"Elle," he said, trying to distract the boy or make him leave. "Could you pass me the water jug please?" Before Elle could reply, the boy grinned even wider and said,

"So, her name's Elle, is it? Well, Elle, my name's Dirk Holmes. How would you like to come out with me for a while? C'mon, loads of girls would kill to go out with me." Elle looked up, batting her eyelashes.

"I'd love to come with you. Shall we go now?" She simpered. She stood up, and was about to take his hand. Just as he was about to grasp her hand, she pulled it back and slapped him in the face, so forcefully, that you could hear the crunching of his cheekbone. The Hall went silent. Elle was glaring and Dirk as he writhed in pain on the floor.

*

James had been watching the whole thing. He knew this boy. He was in the year above James and thought he was incredibly cool. He also had a reputation for picking up girls then dropping them. Apparently he'd been doing it since he came to Hogwarts. James thought this was crazy. He's thirteen, for crying out loud! And it made James extra angry when he saw he was messing with one of Al's friends. He started walking towards Elle and Dirk. She was about to take his hand! He sped up, and then froze on the spot just before them. She had just slapped him! Everyone had gone quiet. James walked beside Elle and looked down at Dirk, like her.

"I was going to sort him out for you, but it seems you handled him pretty well." He realised his voice sounded pretty shocked, and looked up at her the same time she looked at him.

"Yeah, to be honest I'm not a big fan of sick little perverts like him. Especially ones who have just left play school." She replied. Just then, Professor Johnson ran down between the tables and pulled Dirk to his feet. She didn't even bother asking why Elle had slapped him. Dirk Holmes had a bad reputation with the teachers as well as the students. Professor Johnson handed Dirk to Madam Pomfrey, then continued handing out timetables like nothing was wrong. She gave Al, Rose, Elle and James their timetables before moving on.

Looking at hers, Rose saw they had Defence Against the Dark Arts first. Then they had Transfiguartion. Elle had said goodbye to James and had sat back down. Suddenly, their was a whooshing noise and she looked up to see hundreds of birds flying through the air to their respective owners. A big snowy owl landed in front of Albus and he quickly untied the letter attached to it's leg. A tawny owl landed in front of Rose, and she too grabbed the letter. A beautiful white owl with brown flecks on landed in front of Elle. Lastly, a mean looking black owl landed in front of Scorpius. Nervously he took the letter, and the owl took off. Everyone else was reading their letters, so they didn't see Scorpius' face when he read the letter. It said:

'_Scorpius,_

_You have shamed our family by being sorted into Gryffindor. You are here-by disinherited, and are now free to live wherever you are welcome. DO NOT TRY COME BACK TO MALFOY MANOR. You are no longer my Grandson. Don't bother replying._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_P.S. I was informed by a worthy Slytherin, Pansy Nott, of which house you were in. Please thank her for me._


	6. Unknown Farewell

_Chapter 5_

Scorpius was numb. He couldn't think. He couldn't feel anything. He'd been disinherited. He'd lost his family. Gone. Gone forever. He'd never loved his home, or his Grandparents. But his mother and father...They loved him. His father found it hard to show love, because he'd never been shown love when he was a child. But he still tried hard, and some little things he did, which others would find insignificant, showed Scorpius that his father loved him. His mother showed love easier, because she'd had life easier than his father.

Pansy Nott. How could she? She was Scorpius' friend two days ago, and now she was making him lose his family! But she was Pansy. Snide and evil as ever. Al, Rose and Elle were much, much better friends.

Another problem; where would he live now? If he couldn't go home, would he have to go to an orphanage? He shuddered at the thought. He wouldn't live at an orphanage. He wouldn't let it happen. But then where?

Everyone had finished their letters. Elle looked around happily. She'd just had a great letter from her mother and father, who were both thrilled she was in Gryffindor. She looked at Scorpius. He had his head in his hands, and his shoulders were shaking slightly. Everyone else was still reading their letters, so Elle quietly reached across and picked up Scorpius' letter. After reading it through, she got up, walked along the table and around to the other side. She sat down in the small space beside Scorpius and pulled him into a hug. Scorpius clutched at her robes weakly and sobbed silently. Elle could here the jeers and laughter from Pansy and her cronies at the Slytherin table. Elle turned away from them and continued patting Scorpius on the back. Poor, poor thing. She thought. How could anyone be so cruel? Just because he was in Gryffindor.

Al looked up from his letter, beaming. His mum and dad were really happy he was in Gryffindor. Lily had written a little bit at the end of the letter, and he couldn't wait to reply to them. He looked around to see who else had finished their letters. To his surprise Elle wasn't next to Rose. He looked at Scorpius, and saw that Elle was on his other side. With a jolt, he realised Scorpius was crying. Elle silently handed Al Scorpius' letter. After he read it, he looked up to see Scorpius sitting up properly. Tears still leaked out the corners of his eyes, but he wasn't gripping on to Elle for dear life anymore. Rose looked up, and before she could ask what was wrong, Al handed her Scorpius' letter.

Zoe read the letter over Rose' shoulder. She was shocked. How on earth could anyone have it in their heart to write such a thing? Rose and Elle had explained to Zoe what some pureblood families were like, but this really took the biscuit. Rose, Al and Elle were all comforting Scorpius, so they didn't see a big grey owl swoop down and land in front of Zoe. Quickly, she took the letter from its leg. It, just like the black Malfoy owl, flew away quickly. Zoe turned over the letter, and saw it was addressed to Scorpius.

"Scorpius? Scorpius! There's a letter for you here." Zoe handed him the letter, and his face drained of the little blood it had left.

"It's my Father's handwriting." He whispered, voice thick from crying.

"Do you want me to read it for you?" Said Rose softly. He nodded and handed her the letter. She opened it, and gasped at the short letter.

'_Scorpius,_

_Ignore the previous letter from your Grandfather. You are still my son and I want you, Gryffindor or not. Your mother quite agrees. We, that is to say you, me and your mother, will be moving away from Malfoy Manor for some time. My father has agreed, some what reluctantly, to let us go with virtually __all__ of my inheritance! He does not wish that the Malfoy line will end, so he has not disinherritted me dispite the fact I'm siding with you. This is great news, my son. We will be away from the glares of my parents and finally start a new life. Good has come because of you being different. Do not be ashamed. Although I may have hated Gryffindor and it's students previously, there are (although I hate to admit it) some brilliant, talented and heroic people who come from Grffindor. Such a Gryffindor saved my life 19 years ago. I never had the guts to thank him._

_I will inform you of our new home's whereabouts ASAP. 'Til then, be brave, Scorpius, and don't let anyone hurt you._

_Your Father, _

_Draco Malfoy'_

Scorpius looked up, shocked. He started to cr again, but this time from happiness. Rose smiled softly, Elle sighed in relief, Albus grinned widely and Zoe was completely lost.

"I like your father." said Elle lightly. Everone looked at her in amusmant.

"But Elle," Rose said, "You've never met him!" Elle rolled her eyes.

"I know that, but he seems like a really nice guy. He obviously feels bad about his past and is looking to a brighter future where the Malfoy name might no longer be tarnished." They all looked at her silently. The silence lasted for about 2 minutes before Zoe frowned.

"How the _hell_ did you get that out of a short letter?"

"Well," Elle said carefully, "I'm good at figuring out these sorts of things. It's easy for me. I mean, look at the letter. He's openly denying his father, is posotive about the fact you are a Gryffindor, and wants to start a new life. Can't you see that?"

"Err,right." Rose said cautiously. Zoe giggled and Albus chuckled. Nearly everyone had left the hall by that time, so they all hurridely packed up their things and headed towards their first magic lesson, happy, excited, and not knowing that in only two weeks one of them would leave and not return for 5 years.

* * *

**A/N: *Cheers* I updated! **

**Story should get more interesting now. **

**Reviews make me sing more in tune!**

**Boe**


	7. Welcome Home

_Chapter 6_

5 years later

Rose sighed as she looked down at the 4 ft long essay she had been writing for the last five hours. It was now 2 o'clock in the morning, and she was just about sick to death of Transfiguration. Rose was now the only person in the common room and had been for the past 2 hours, since it was still lessons tomorrow. She yawned loudly and scratched her name at the end of the parchement in relief. Finally, she'd finished! She grinned happily and packed away her stuff. She slung her bag over her shoulder and stood up facing the portrait hole, and froze in shock. Standing in front of the portrait hole was a girl with long, silky black hair with a gentle curl and pale but beautiful skin. Rose was frozen to the spot. She _knew_ this girl. It had been over five years, but she'd recognise those stunningly beautiful bright blue eyes anywhere.

It was Elle.

Elle grimaced. Back to Hogwarts. Back to home. She couldn't quite understand why she felt so scared and anxious about going back to Hogwarts. After all, she hadn't wanted to leave. She'd only been there for 2 weeks, and yet everywhere she went after leaving felt strange, just like she was visiting. She had been at a forgein magic school for the last 5 years, after a sudden move had taken her far away from Hogwarts, her new friends and her new life. Her parents appologised profuesly, but she understood why they had to move; it was too dangerous for them in Britain. But now, it seemed, they could come back. That's what her parents had told her. But she knew it wasn't true. She knew why they had moved back. It was because of her.

When they had moved, her parents had told her that she'd only be two weeks behind everyone and that she'd make friends easily. They were right about her not missing much. Her scores were far higher than anyone else in her year in the start of term assesment, and her teachers all loved her. But friends was a far different story. At the start of a new year at a new school, everyone joins together and creates their friendship groups. Shockingly, this always happens within the first few days and so when Elle arrived at her new school two weeks late, everyone had already got their groups and everyone was seemingly reluctent to upset the peace by accepting a new member to the group. And so, she began her life as an outsider. For the first term she remained her kind, gentle self as she always had been, and so she was easily suseptable to bullying. The difference between her school and Hogwarts was that at Hogwarts, a lot of the time a cool head can get you through any spats with bullies. At her school, a cool head would be about as useful as suncream at the bottom of the ocean. By the end of first term Elle was acing her grades, bruised all over and mentally scared by all of the brutal jinxes and hexes that some of the older students had invented. When she returned home for Christmas, her parents were horrified by what had happened to her. Elle suggested that they moved again, anxious to get away, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as her parents reasured her that now everyone was used to her, things would get better. But they never did. Eventually, Elle started to harden up. She was by far the cleverst student in the school, and she soon started to create her own spells, ones which blocked those created by the senior students. After a while she started developing less defence spells and more attack ones. She created four spells in total, the first two being defence and the last two attack. Driven by lonelyness and fear, she mouled her two attack spells together to create one horrific spell that could, if performed correctly, cause great pain to the victim. When she started using her three spells out of classes, other students soon began to fear her and seniors who had bullied her stayed well away. Unfortunately, she never made any friends and by the time it was the start of 5th year, she was the most hated person in the school. Everyone avoided her and even her teachers were affraid by her inteligence alone. She showed no mercy to those who had been cruel to her. The reason that her family moved back was because she had been expelled. For the first time in 5 years, Elle had been caught using her attack spell on another student and was imedietly (much to the pleasure of students and teachers alike) expelled. Her parents had noticed her hardened expressions and increasing smirks, but they thought it was just her being a teenager. They were shocked when one day she appeared home, 3 weeks before the end of term, carrying an expulsion letter from the headmaster. They were angry after reading the letter, but Elle simply explained to them that she had just been doing what they told her too; make her life better. Her father shouted at her for twisting their words and she exploded, telling them about everything that had happened in her first term at school and the amount of bulling that had gone on. The next day, the Turner family returned to Britain.

Elle snickered lightly as she remembered how unimpressed she had been when her parents surprised her by showing her their 'new' old house in Britain. She knew they had hoped it would soften her up, bring back some of the old Elle, but unfortunately that failed. As she clambered up the Grand Staircase towards the Gryffindor common room, she let her memory guide her up to the place which she'd long since... not forgotten, more like pushed the memory to the back of her mind, a place where it can't escape. As she neared the portrait of the Fat Lady, she was irritated to find she was feeling more and more nevervous with each step she took. _This place does something to me. _She thought grumpily. _ Maybe it knows I don't belong here. Or maybe it knows I do... _She reached the portrait hole, slightly out of breath as her physique was not exactly perfect and (although she would not admit it) with butterflies having a party in her stomaugh. It was two in the morning, and Elle knew the Fat Lady would not be impressed at being woken at this hour. But it seemed that she had been warned of Elle's arrival as she was awake and waiting.

"Ah, Elle Turner! I was told you'd be coming!" she clucked cheerfully. "It's so strange to see you again, looking so grown up! I remember you-"

"I'm tired." Elled inturupted. "Pippin Chocolate." The Fat Lady looked at her sullen expression reprouchfully, but said nothing.

"Very well, Pippin Chocolate it is." She sniffed, and swung forward. Elle clambered through the portrait hole, utterly exhausted. She couldn't stop the joy that spread through her body as she saw that nothing had changed in the Gryffindor Common room since she left. Her eyes swept the room, her eyes taking in every perfect detail of a place she once loved. And still loved, although she denied loving anything or anyone except herself anymore. It was then she saw Rose Weasley, frozen in shock and gazing at her with such surprise that it made Elle quiver with sadness that one of the only people she still refused to hate could barely stand the sight of her.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Elle. Poor messed-up Elle.**

**Okay, so the weird personality change... It's been 5 years of hell. Deal with it.**

**Creating new spells - Snape did it, and this school, whilst not Durmstrang (You'll find out it's name later in the story) was very, VERY rough, with hints of dark magic seeping through the walls.**

**FYI, her (and the older student's) spells were sort of twists off of other, already existing spells. Just making them worse.**

**And not many students 'created' spells, as you had to be highly intelligent. **

**Her final spell is similar, but not the same as crucio.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Boe**


End file.
